Love You Misunderstand (Is Love You'll Regret)
by DestielMinion
Summary: A friend of Henry's comes to Emma for help, trying to find his father, except nobody has seen him since everyone in Storybrook got their memories back. A story of Friendship, Family, and a Love once Lost and then Found. Emma's greatest challenge yet! [Rating may change. Erik/Christine, Emma/Hook, Henry/Gustave Friendship]
1. So it begins

WELCOME ONE AND ALL, TO MY STORY!  
This is chapter one, of my new story, Love you Misunderstand (Is Love You'll Regret)~ This is only the first chapter, and the I am posting it to see how it is received. If people like it, then I shall continue, but only after I have gotten a few chapters already written, ahead of time. This is a crossover of Once Upon a Time, and All of the Phantom of the Opera related things (The book, the Phantom Movie, the Phantom Musical, and the Sequel, Love Never Dies), along with some changes I felt would better the crossover experience of these two wonderful worlds. There are spoilers for Phantom, especially if you have never seen Love Never Dies, (the Australian version, not the, in my humble opinion, the not as good London version. Sorry, I just think Ben and Anna are WAY better at playing an older Erik and Christine then Ramin and Sierra :P) so just as a general warning, DO NOT READ if you ever plan on watching any of it. If you already have, feel free to read on, and enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, though I wish Erik lived in my basement...-sighs dreamily and fans herself- 3

;P

* * *

"Hey Mom, I'm home! I brought a new friend, from school! Can we have a snack?" Henry yelled out as he entered the apartment that he and his mother lived in. His grandparents, Mary Margret and David, moved out a few days before, so it was still something to get used to, just Henry and his Mother. It was nice though, they got to spend loads of time together, which they both enjoyed. Emma Swan stuck her head out of the bathroom, her hair obviously wet from the shower, a curious expression on her face. "I'll be out in a sec, Henry! Help yourselves to whatever." She replied, toweling off her hair quickly before hanging the towel on the bar and walking out into the kitchen.

There Henry sat, a small plate of cookies before him that he was currently devouring. Emma cracked a smile at his enthusiastic eating. Looking next to him, Emma noticed a young boy she had never met before who was barely picking at his snack. He looked around Henry's age though, and she was glad Henry was finally getting more friends around his age. His hair was a muss of dark, inky black, and his eyes were an dull amber color she had never seen on a person before. "You guys need some milk?" She asked quickly, moving to get out a couple glasses as the boys both nod in the affirmative. After getting them their drinks, she leaned against the counter, arms crossed over her chest as she appraises the boy her son had brought home. Seeing his mothers questioning look, Henry spoke quickly with a sheepish smile, "Oh! Sorry mom, um, this is Gustave Daae."

Emma nodded slightly, though the kids last name caught her attention. She knew she had heard it somewhere before...maybe she knew of his Parents from a book or something in this world? Figuring she wouldn't get an answer without asking, she spoke up.

"Daae, huh? Who're your parents, kid? Sounds familiar, maybe I know them or something." She asked, and almost regretted it at the sight of the kids pained grimace, which caused her to wince, "Oh, sorry, is that a sore spot for you? I know how that is, don't worry about it."

Noticing Emma's worry, Gustave shook his head with a comforting smile that almost seemed to entrance her with its beauty. She hadn't noticed just how beautiful a child Gustave was. It was almost like he commanded the room with his presence. His dull amber eyes seemed to brighten to an almost shining yellow as she met his gaze, she couldn't look away.

"Not to worry, Mademoiselle, my mother is Christine Daae." Came his kind and slightly British accented response before he broke their gaze to glance at Henry. The broken eye contact seemed to also break Emma out of her trance. He noticed her shake her head as if to clear it of cobwebs, and grinned sheepishly, "I am sorry, I apparently inherited my fathers ability to 'hypnotize' people with nothing but a look and a few words." Something about his statement struck a cord in Emma's mind, it reminded her of the Phantom from the book, deciding to ask about his Father at some point.

"I know about your mother, she's a soprano Opera singer, right? I read about her in The Phantom of the Opera when I was in school. They've even made a movie, and a Musical or two about it, and even a Sequel." Emma spoke with sudden recognition, and it didn't get passed her, the way Gustave became distracted when he nodded, his eyes darting around the apartment at her mention of the name of the book. Now she was very curious, indeed. What was he looking for, the Phantom himself maybe?

"So, if Christine is your Mom, does that make Raoul your Dad? Because I have to say, you certainly don't match any description of him that I've ever heard or seen...Your eyes though...they seem familiar, their color that is..." She finally asked, trailing off and squinting as she looked closer at the kid in front of her. Gustave didn't have to say anything, however, Emma got the answer right away as she racked her brain for her Phantom knowledge. It was right in front of her!

"Holy cow, you are the spitting image of a younger Erik!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening as she leaned forward even more. Christine and Erik had a kid? That was never in the book...What else happened that was never really told? Maybe she should watch that sequel she had read about, it could possibly explain it. That was definitely going on her to do list, that was for sure. Mentally adding it to her Amazon Instant watchlist, she returned her attention to the kids sitting at her counter.

Gustave looked a bit alarmed by her outburst, almost falling off the stool he sat on as he leaned back and away from her. His eyes were wide as saucers as he blinked up at her. Noticing that she had leaned over the counter, practically climbing on it, she leaned back with an embarrassed clearing of her throat and an apologetic look sent to Gustave. Seeing her move, he scooted back onto his chair all the way, and nodded.

"Yes, he's my father. My real father that is. Actually...I was hoping that you could help me and my mother with something, regarding him..." Gustave asked quietly, he sure sounded older, the way he spoke. Maybe it was just because of the time period that he was from, but she had noticed that he seemed to speak in a very formal way. Interested, she leaned back on the counter a little bit, bracing herself with one arm, and propping her chin up with her other hand.

"Alright, spill it kid, what do you need help with? Any friend of Henry's is a friend of mine." She replied, reaching over and ruffling his hair gently, smiling at the laugh he emitted at the gesture. His nervousness seemed to drain away as he became more comfortable around her, but she could tell that there was a hint of sadness about him now.

"Well, you see Ms. Swan...I need to find him, my father that is. He's missing. My mother has been an absolute wreck since we all got our memories back. We know who has him, or at least we think he still has him, or knows where he is, but I am afraid we can't do anything about it...he is just too powerful..." Gustave explained, his eyes almost pleading as they met Emma's. She felt her heart clench, he obviously cared very much for his mother, and his father. She knew almost immediately who was the suspect as soon as Gustave spoke of power. Gold. He was the only person that had the power Gustave was speaking of.

"I told him you were good at finding people Mom, I hope you don't mind." Henry spoke up with a grin, a proud gleam in his eyes. Emma shook her head with a half smile before meeting Gustave's gaze.

"It's my job to help, I am the Sheriff after all!" She replied with a wink, "It's Mr. Gold, isn't it?" She asked, just for clarification. Really, there was no one else it could be. Gustave nodded slowly, a pained expression coming over his face. Emma nodded too, straightening and moving around, obviously getting ready to leave. Grabbing her black high waist leather jacket, she pulled it on and grabbed her keys, before turning back toward the boys at the counter.

"Don't worry, I'll find your Dad for you. How about we start by speaking with your mother." Emma asked with a determined look, before she was interrupted by a knock at the door. With a confused head tilt, Emma walked to the door and opened it. Standing there in the door, was her mother and father, Mary Margret and David, with another, a woman, behind them. The woman had her hands clasped together in front of her, held right above her waist with her eyes diverted to the floor in a demure fashion.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. What's up, and who is she?" She asked, confused as she leaned against the doorjamb, indicating the lone woman behind them with a tilt of her head. As she moved, Gustave caught sight of the woman in the back.

"Mother!" He gasped, running up to her and hugging her around the torso. So that must be Christine, Emma thought as she watched the woman lay a hand on top of Gustave's head gently before speaking quietly to him.

"Gustave, Dear, what are you doing here?" Christine asked, slightly bewildered at her son's sudden appearance. Her accent was crisp as she spoke, with a slight British lilt, and her reddish brown hair curled slightly down to just below her shoulders. Her face was delicately shaped, with crystal blue eyes, high cheekbones and full pouting lips. Emma could see why two men had been in love with the same woman. She supposed Christine was considered attractive to most. She could see the toll Erik's MIA status was having on Christine though, the dark circles under her eyes, and the fact that her eyes were slightly red as if she hadn't slept in days, and red rimmed from crying too.

"My friend Henry told me that his mother was good at finding people, that she had been a detective of sorts and she is a Sheriff here, so I thought she might be able to help us find Father..." He explained quietly, almost begging, as if he was afraid his mother would be angry. Christine just smiled gently, stroking his hair, positively exuding the warm, caring vibes that only a mother could. Emma still hadn't gotten that down, that she knew of, and she was slightly jealous, but she abandoned that thought and turned her mind back to the matter at hand. Looking up at her parents, she met their gazes and spoke,

"So I guess its safe to assume that she came to you for the same reason that Gustave came to me?" She asked with an raised eyebrow. Receiving a nod in return, Emma nodded too before turning to address the woman behind her parents. As she opened her mouth to speak however, another voice began talking before she could get a chance.

"Emma, love, what is going out here? Sounds like you're very popular today!" Hook spoke, walking into the kitchen after having obviously left Emma's bedroom. With his usual swagger he approached the group, his trademark charming pirate grin on his face as he came to a stop next to Emma, pecking her cheek gently with a smile before turning his roaming eyes to the group before them. The first thing Christine seemed to notice was Killian's hook, her eyes zeroing in on it almost instantly before looking up at him and smiling like it was the most normal thing in the world. Noticing her stare before she smiled, Hook lifted his left arm to show it off, the metal glinting in the light.

"Don't let this fool you, I'm really very nice, and charming as well." He said with a roguish grin and a wink. Emma sighed exasperatedly and shook her head at Hook's antics, before taking a step back.

"Well, since everyone is here we can't very well stay in the doorway, you might as well come inside." She said, ushering everyone in before closing the door again.

"Now, lets get down to business."

Authors Note- So? What did you think? :D Let me know, send me a review! Also, let me know if there are any mistakes that you notice, so I can change them. This has only been betaed by me, so all mistakes are mine!

Thanks for Reading~


	2. The Beauty Underneath

Authors Note- The name for this chapter comes straight from the LND musical, since this scene takes place immediately after that song. Anyhow, so I decided to put up the second chapter, just to get a little bit more into the story, so people can see where I'm going with this. This will be the only scene, that I know of at this point, that I take directly from the musical Love Never Dies [Australian Production], though I did add onto it with the secret inclusion of a brand new character. I felt it went well with the tone I'm trying to set for the story. Plus I want to put a little bit of background before I really get them deep into the storyline I have in mind~ -rubs hands together with an evil chuckle- There may be like, one more scene before really getting into the story, BUT ANYWAY, here it is!

Disclaimer- I still own nothing, and I still wish Erik lived in my basement...! Dx Or Ben Lewis in his Phantom clothes...That could work too ;D xD

_**"singing"**_

"talking"

* * *

_**"How could you think I wouldn't guess? How could you think I wouldn't know? Do you have something to confess? I want the truth right now, if so!"**_

"Listen, darling, I want you to go with Miss Giry back to the hotel. Alright, I have to talk to Mr. Y alone...Meg, do you mind? Please? Please..."

A dark clad figure went unnoticed by the two adults left at the front of the room as a young woman left the room with a slightly frightened dark haired young boy trailing behind her, his hand in her grasp. The silent figure had suddenly appeared with a small flash of light, and watched from a shadowed corner in the back. Undisturbed, the two people, a disfigured man and a beautiful woman, continued to speak. Well, it was more in the line of singing.

_** "Once upon a another time, you loved me, and left me alone...but that's not all you did. You left me...with a son.**_

_** Ever since that other time, I've wished you could somehow have known...I kept the secret hid, the secret my marriage forbid...What else could I have done?**_

_** Just love, just live...Just give what I could give, and take what little I deserved..." **_

The woman's beautiful soprano voice rang through the Gothic hall, like a clear bell, ringing in the rafters of a centuries old church. The acoustics were amazing, even the dark figure in hiding had to admit, her voice was awe inspiring. The disfigured man in the mask seemed to freeze at the news, his hands clutching at his chest as he felt to his knees, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. The woman moved to his side with a saddened expression, her hand resting on top of his bowed head in a comforting gesture.

_** "A son...My son...Forgive me...**_

_** He sees me and shuns me, as you did once... Take him now, take him and go...!**_

_** Go now, be free! But swear one thing to me, He will never, ever know...!"**_

The man begged with clasped hands, the sob obvious in his deep, reverberating baritone voice as it wavered, his whole body turned as he begged on his knees for her not to tell her son of his real father. The woman, who had turned and began walking away, turned once more to face him at his words with a sad, yet determined expression before she began to sing again,

_** "I swear it, believe me, you know you have my word...and I swear this music won't remain unheard!"**_

She replied, bending at the knees gracefully to pick up the leather bound sheet music that had been discarded earlier, and they both rose as she approached him,

_** "This music, your music, will live again. One last time, just as I swore!"**_

And then his voice joined hers as he stood and took a step toward her, his hands reaching out to grasp hers which were holding onto the front and back of the treated leather casing,

_** "And soul to soul we will once more be whole, when I hear you sing-!"**_

And she stopped as he sang the last few words by himself, pulling away from his grasp even though she wanted nothing more than to melt into it, and wrap her arms around him. But she couldn't, she had other people she had to take care of, Gustave, and Raoul... Even though she didn't love him as she loved Erik, he still loved her, and she couldn't bare hurting him like that.

_** "...Once more..."**_

She finished quietly, and willed herself to leave before she became caught in his loving gaze and then she would never have been able to leave him again. She hurried from the room, biting her lip to hold back her sobs, silent tears running down her cheeks.

After she left, Erik lingered for a moment, needing time to sort things out for himself. He turned to look at his reflection in one of the strange three-sided spike shaped glass cases that had been made to hold his freak exhibits. Sliding his half mask off of his face, he began to sing by himself as he looked at the deformed half he often hid from the world,

_** "From out of ugliness, such light! From out of darkness, such a flame! In him my wrongness is made right, and yet he loathes me just the same...**_

_** So let him shun me in disgust! Let him flee this cursed face! If I must hide from him I must, yet he shall be my saving grace!"**_

His deep voice echoed, growing stronger with each word as he pulled the mask back over the side of his face, turning toward the other side of the room, away from the dark figure that he didn't see, hidden perfectly in the shadows,

_** "For Christine, my Christine, if its true, he's my reason to live! Ah Christine, and our son shall have all I can give!**_

_**Ah Christine! All I create on this earth, all that I'll never be worth, all shall be his!"**_

He finished, his voice echoing around the hall as he stumbled slightly out of the room, still swirling with emotions.

As soon as the coast was clear, the dark figure emerged, pulling back the hood to reveal none other than the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin. He cracked a grin, his eerie chuckle amplified by the acoustics of the room as he clapped his hands.

"This will be interesting. Its just what I need!" He giggled, rubbing his hands together menacingly, his sharp toothed grin glinting in the low light of the room. When the spike shaped mirror in the center began to open up again, he retreated into the dark, watching as a matronly woman came out into the room , the mist swirling around her skirts as she moved.

He listened as she claimed that the apparent son of the two from before had just taken everything from her. As she stormed out, her face etched with anger and sadness, Rumpelstiltskin once more crawled out of the darkness. With a mischievous look, he left as well, though he followed the man, the one that he wanted for his...special purposes.

The Dark One already had a plan in mind, the knowledge of the child only made it all so much easier. He had to get both the man and the woman, Erik, or the Phantom as he was known in Paris, and Christine, he already knew those to be their names. The idea had come to him while reading one of his secretly treasured books, Phantom of the Opera. Now, all he had to do was wait for the right time to snatch the boy, and all would be put into motion. For now though, he would follow Erik.

He was led to the aforementioned man's chambers, and proceeded to watch as Erik paced back and forth in front of a grand piano.

* * *

Erik paced back and forth, running a hand through the wig he wore on his head that had become like real hair to him. He, Erik, the feared Phantom of the Opera, had a son. A son! And he was beautiful, not at all deformed, as Erik had been since birth. How was that possible? With a growl, Erik slammed his hands onto the desk beside the piano that held a candelabra with several lit candles, the visible part of his face contorted by rage which slowly dissolved into a bone deep sorrow.

With a small sob he bent over, leaning his forehead on his clenched hands, his chest heaving with the effort it took to hold it all in. He could feel more sobs bubbling up in his lungs, and swallowed them down, instead all but collapsing onto the piano bench, his fingers gently stroking the keys. And then he began to play.

The notes he coaxed from the old strings of the piano were so filled with sorrow, that if anyone heard them, they would be brought to tears just by the sound. But then a look of concentration came over his face, his lips pressed into a thin line as he continued to play, but the tune began to change.

Maybe...in time, Gustave would learn to love his father, despite his disfigurement, just as Christine had learned to see past, to the man beneath the monster. Only time would tell, and he wasn't sure if he was willing to give up the family he could have. He was willing to get to know his son, and he wanted to be with Christine, his love. He wanted them to finally be family, so he could make up for the years of their lives that he had missed because of his horrible decision 10 years ago.

The haunting and sad sound from the piano began to change with his thoughts, becoming more longing, urgent. Erik knew what he wanted, what he really wanted. Now all he had to do was come up with a plan. It was then, an idea came to him. He had asked one of his underlings, Miss Fleck, to keep an eye on the dear Vicomte, from high in the shadows. Being an expert aerialist, she was a clear choice for the job, and she had also left a note on the desk.

It had fluttered to the ground when he pounded the table, and he just caught sight of it out of the corner of his eye. Leaning over he grabbed the yellowed corner of the parchment and lifted it up. Inside a few words were scrawled in her unique, yet elegant hand, telling him where the fop had taken up residence for the night. It did not come as a shock that the fool had ended up in a bar.

Then, it all clicked into place, a plan was beginning to form. He would make a deal with the no doubt drunk Vicomte, with the stakes being that if Christine sang for Erik, then the Fop would leave, that night, alone. Without Christine or the boy. The alternative, if The Vicomte won, and she didn't sing, Erik could lose her forever, but he was wiling to take that chance. He knew his Christine still loved him, he had felt it when their voices had entwined again, after all those years.

With a triumphant grin he stood, leaving the room with the flourish of his cloak, only a few words slipping from his lips into the room,

"We shall be together again..._My Christine_...~"

* * *

Authors Note- Once again, all mistakes are my own, if I missed one during editing, please let me know! :D

ALSO all flames will be laughed at, and then fed to Natsu~ [Fairytail Fans with get it ;P]


	3. A Short Semi-Interlude and Discussion

Authors Note- I am sooooooo sorry that this is so short. It was very hard for me to write, and I kinda had to force it out, so if it sounds like crap then that is why, but the next one will be better, I promise! Sorry about the long wait between updates as well, I'm currently trying to get my life on track, and write out a plot bunny at the same time xD So yeah, things are crazy. But I will still update, for as long as I am able! :D And now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer- I still don't own any of this, no matter how much I wish I did! If I did, then there would be at least a little bit of Erik and Christine in Once Upon a Time! :P

* * *

Emma chuckled as she glanced sidelong at the man sitting beside her, the man once thought of as one of the most fearsome pirates in literature, the great and powerful Captain Hook, otherwise known as Killian Jones, struggling to hold in his sobs as the screen of the television turned black, signaling the last scene of the musical they had been enjoying.

She couldn't believe that her tough, roguish, charming Pirate, was brought to tears merely by the tragic ending. Grant it, the ending itself was sad, Christine and the Phantom finally admit their love for one another, and actually get to end up together, and then she gets shot, by her childhood best friend no less!

It was just, to Emma, the sight of her boyfriend, the scourge of the Neverland sea, in tears and sniffling while clutching a pillow to his chest was an amusing sight. It also warmed her heart, knowing that he had a softer side to him. She was honored that he felt comfortable enough around her to let that side of him show without having to worry about looking weak.

She couldn't help it as she pulled him into a hug, his head resting right above where her heart beat within her chest. She stroked his hair with a quiet laugh, reaching down with one hand to wipe his tears away.

"I didn't know you were this sensitive when it came to sad endings like that." She joked, kissing the crown of his head sweetly as his arms wrapped around her middle and he moved his head to his chin rested against her chest, giving him the ability to look into her eyes,

"And I didn't know that all it took would be a few tears to make you nestle my head against your lovely bosom, darling~" Hook teased with a breathy laugh, a shit-eating grin on his face as she gave him a mix of a glare and a grin, flicking his forehead gently.

"Hey, don't get used to it. I just wanted you to stop crying like a baby. You're not as attractive when you cry you know, something to do with that normal charming spark in your eyes turning all watery with all the tears." She teased back with a grin of her own, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"Take that back, Swan! I'm always attractive, no matter what my mood! I am ruggedly handsome, after all~" Hook exclaimed, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively, which caused her to snort, and shove him away by the shoulders playfully. This son erupted into a friendly wrestling match of sorts, which in turn let to...other, more enjoyable things.

But strangely, her first thought after waking up the next morning, was about what had happened the day before, that meeting had been among the most bizarre she had ever had with characters of any kind, which she only just noticed AFTER she had watched the musicals based on the characters she would now be trying to reunite.

Everyone had gathered in Emma's kitchen, with Emma, her mother, and her father sitting at one side of the table, with Hook standing behind Emma, like a silent guardian. He reminded Christine very much of her Erik, it almost hurt to look at him, so she mostly averted her eyes. Christine and Raoul sat on the other side. They had sent Henry with Gustave into the other room while they talked. After they were situated, Emma started off the conversation.

"Alright, so whats going on here? All I know is that Gold is behind this." She asked, more like demanded, looking over at the couple that sat across from her. Christine sighed and looked down at her hands, one grasped in the other while both rested on top of the table, briefly before she lifted her gaze to Emma's and began to speak.

"Well, I shall give the short version of why Raoul and I have come. Mr. Gold came to Erik long ago, as I've been told, regarding a deal. He had kidnapped Gustave, in order to force Erik into going with him, to this other land, in order to compose and perform music for him. Fearing for the safety of our son and not wanting any harm to come to him, Erik wholeheartedly agreed. It was only suppose to be just one song, for a young woman, I think, and then they would be free to go. Only...it did not end that way..." She explained, her eyes downcast once again before Raoul's hands moved to cover hers in a show of comfort.

She lifted her gaze to his, and he gave a slight nod and a small encouraging smile, "Erik tried to leave when he was finished, but then Mr. Gold came for me, holding me hostage as well as my son, and Erik sacrificed himself so that our son and I would be able to leave that place, with the promise that he would never try to escape, otherwise Mr. Gold threatened to kill us for Erik's insolence..."

As she finished her story, the room grew quiet, everyone looking at a wall, or the table as they processed this new information. Christine's crystal blue eyes swam with tears, yet she did not let them fall. As if he could sense his mothers unease, Gustave appeared at her side, his hand slding into hers in silent comfort. Henry had followed, standing next to his own mother, his shoulder lightly resting on Emma's. The heavy sadness in the air was palpable, and Emma let out a sigh.

"Alright, I think thats enough for the night. I suggest we all get some sleep, since its late enough as it is," She spoke, indicating the clock on the wall that read 9 pm, "and we can reconvene tomorrow afternoon where we can discuss plans."

Everyone seemed to agree, as they stood from the table and grabbed their coats, heading for the door. Mary Margret looped her arm through Davids as they exited, Christine wrapping an arm around Gustave's shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze as she smiled at him lightly, comfortingly, "Don't worry darling, we'll find him, and then us and your father will be together, as a family."

* * *

Authors Note- Again, I am so sorry that this is so short, I've had a bit of writers block as well as being busy, but I'm getting my excitement for this story back, so you will be seeing another chapter soon! :D


End file.
